


Asylum Seeker

by Sonata_Green



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonata_Green/pseuds/Sonata_Green
Summary: I do wonder what DCEU Wonder Woman would make of the first transwoman she met.—questions-within-questions





	Asylum Seeker

Ten years have passed since Themyscira won her independence in blood. The first native-born daughters of Themyscira will be women soon. Treaties are being hammered out, slowly, and Hippolyta wonders often if maintaining contact is worth the headaches.

A figure kneels in supplication. There have been men who sought entry to her lands, before, but this seems – different, somehow, that she can’t quite put her finger on.

“What is your name,” she asks, “and why should I allow you to live among my people?”

“Tiresielpis,” is the whispered reply, “and I seek asylum from Man’s World.”

This gives Hippolyta pause. _Cultural exchange_ she has heard, and _immigration_ , and a thousand other euphemisms for _let Man’s World infest your land, because he will never be satisfied until he has dominion over all the earth_. This is… distinctly not that.

“Have you any other justification?” Sometimes the way to show a man’s true face is to put him on the defensive, make him say what he thinks himself entitled to.

The kneeling supplicant hesitates. “…no. If it is sufficient, nothing more is necessary; if not, nothing more is sufficient.”

Hippolyta nods, thinks. “It seems to me,” she says at length, “that there is much in Man’s World from which one might seek refuge; and that there are precious few places save Themyscira which might offer it. I will not turn away a sister in need.”

One of her advisors looks worried. “It is not unheard of for a man to dress as a woman,” – the supplicant flinches, as though struck – “and even if this ‘Tiresielpis’ is sincere, what will stop invaders from using the precedent as cover?”

Hippolyta smirks. “I do not think that will be a concern. Artemis is not known for her mercy to [unwelcome men](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Actaeon). Any who try will not survive long.”

* * *

Three thousand years later, Hippolyta is holding a baby girl in her arms, and introducing her to the members of her court. “…and this is your auntie Tiresielpis,” she says. “Say hi to Tiresielpis, Diana.”

“reesel,” is what Diana makes of her on this occasion of their first meeting, and grabs at her braid.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [Tumblr](https://sonatagreen.tumblr.com/post/161589795459/).


End file.
